


The Gaze Of Our Hearts

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Top Shiro (Voltron), long-haired Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance finally meets his soulmate during Salsa night at the local gay club.





	The Gaze Of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this long haired Shiro Py!!!!!

 

Lance had been excited for salsa night at Club Starshine for the two weeks since he helped plan it. He wore a frilled shirt with pants that flare out at the bottom. The many gray tones looked beautiful to him. The world of gray tones was all he had ever known… until he noticed a man he had never seen in this shop before. 

 

Then the colors faded slowly into something brilliant. The gray turning into what he could only guess was color. 

 

He ran towards the man. “Hey!”

 

“What-” The man’s ponytailed hair fell over his shoulder as he became wide-eyed. He was dressed in midnight dark pants, and a brilliantly light button up long sleeve shirt. 

 

“I’m Lance.” Lance spoke quickly as he approached. “And I’ll apologize after if this oversteps any boundaries…” He stepped close to the man as locked eyes with him. The scar on his nose was a pretty color. Lance closed his eyes as their lips met. 

 

The kiss really was magical as the sting of a spark was felt between the two men once they had connected. Lance felt the arm of the man on his hip, but it wasn’t to push him away. 

 

It was tender as that hand continued to roam Lance’s side, when they pulled away they were both flushed in the face. Bar goers had long since taken notice and actually clapped with a whistle as they pulled apart. 

 

“Most people call me Shiro.” The man finally said with a faint smile. 

 

“Shiro.” Lance laughed with a nod. He ended up sniffling a bit too… he hadn’t cried tears of joy since his niece was born. 

 

Shiro guided Lance to sit down next to him, and they passed pleasantries for several minutes before there was a announcement that any pairs should head to the dancefloor by the end of this song. 

 

“Will you dance with me Shiro?” Lance said with a vibrant smile. 

 

“I don’t know if I’d be any good. I really only came here for a drink…” Shiro chuckled before he pointed to his missing arm. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good like this.”

 

“Nonsense!” Lance said, as he held his hand out to Shiro. “All we have to do is have fun! Plus I’ll lead.” 

 

Shiro laughed as he took the hand that was offered to him. “If you insist.”

 

The mood was light, and the colors around them were exquisite as they moved about the dancefloor. Lance, Shiro had to admit, was an amazing dancer… and a wonderful lead. If Shiro ever stumbled Lance was always there to catch him. 

 

“Do you come here often?” Shiro laughed as Lance twirled him around. 

 

“I always try to make it to salsa night.” Lance smiled, his teeth a blinding white. “And you? What brought you here tonight?”

 

Shiro stumbled a little before correcting himself. “I happened to hear about this place last month… though I didn’t know it was salsa night.” 

 

Lance pulled Shiro close, his voice a whisper in the air. “I’m so glad you came tonight.” 

 

Shiro kissed Lance then. He just couldn’t help himself. Lance was too adorable  _ not _ to kiss!  

 

Then it was as if it was only the two of them there on the dancefloor. A moment so delicate and divine shared amongst two people destined to be together. 

 

“This is twice now.” A gruff looking man interrupted. “We usually don’t mind a kiss, but mind where you are.” 

 

Lance blushed as he smoothed out his shirt. “Will do, Sir.” 

 

Shiro also nodded in understanding, and then his hand found Lance’s at the same time. He simply couldn’t peel his eyes away from the other man. “Want to come to my place? It’s actually two blocks south of here.” 

 

Lance looked from the grumbling man to Shiro before coming to a quick decision. “I would love to.”

  
  


_ The walk to Shiro’s apartment was going quick _ , and the night was cool on their skin. 

 

“Looking at my outfit with colorvision makes it seem a bit tacky.” Lance laughed. “So many colors… I just thought the tones contrast was pretty when I bought these.”

 

“I love the colors.” Shiro hummed, bringing the back of Lance’s hand up to kiss. “It’s vibrant. Like your personality.” 

 

“You don’t know  _ that _ much about me.” Lance said with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Shiro let go of a small chuckle. “Since I just met you I may not know much of anything yet, but one day I will. With how much love and excitement you’ve shown me… I can bet my future self will not disagree with what I’ve said today.” 

 

“You’re cute.” Lance spoke before he realized what he was saying. 

 

“I’m cute?” Shiro said with a quirk of his brow. 

 

“Handsome!” Lance tried to correct himself before he shook his head. “But also definitely cute.”

 

“Well, thank you.” Shiro said as he pulled Lance close in front of the door to Shiro’s apartment downtown. “You showed me how to Salsa earlier… I’d love for you to come in so I can show a few of  _ my _ moves.” 

 

Lance’s face twisted up as he tried to contain his laughter. “That. Was. So. Cheesy!” He snorted as Shiro held Lance close. 

 

Shiro patiently waited for Lance to calm down enough to talk. “Your answer?” 

 

“Yes. Absolutely yes!” Lance said while suddenly kissing Shiro against the door. 

 

Shiro laughed into the kiss as he flumbed to unlock the door. The two stumbled backwards, but it was as if the power had shifted the moment they were inside. Shiro yanked the door shut before clutching at Lance’s hip. He managed to lift Lance completely off the ground with one arm. Shiro was fierce with his kisses as he pressed Lance into the back of the door. 

 

Shiro could see plain as day that Lance was straining against his colorful pants. It only took one fluid moment to throw Lance over his shoulder. 

 

Lance let go of a shriek at the sudden change of position as Shiro headed towards his bedroom. Shiro threw down Lance, and he bounced as he hit the mattress ass up. 

 

There was a pause as Shiro’s hand found the waistband of Lance’s pants, and then he spoke. “If you tell me to stop at any point, I will.” 

 

He started to respond to Shiro with a ‘yes’ as he suddenly felt the cool air of the apartment on his ass. Shiro had precisely yanked down Lance’s pants. Lance felt his ass being spread by Shiro’s hand before he felt Shiro lick and suck at his hole. He reached back to help pull his ass apart, and he felt Shiro’s long hair brush against him, along with the telltale feel of scruff against the underside of his balls. A feeling Lance decided he liked. 

 

“So sweet.” Shiro said as he spit at the rim of Lance’s ass, and then gently pressed a finger in.  _ Tight _ … but Shiro knows Lance will be easy to prepare. 

 

“Sweet!?” Lance squawk-moaned, trying his best to push into the wonderful feeling Shiro was giving him. He could swear he felt the tip of his finger grazing his prostate, and he so desperately wanted more of that feeling. His dick dripped untouched between his legs. 

 

Shiro pulled away, leaving Lance splayed with his rear in the air. He was still holding himself with his pink pucker on full display. Lance started to groan from lack of contact just as Shiro liberally smeared lube onto his hole. Lance shuddered at how cold the lube was, and then again was Shiro testing how many fingers he could get inside Lance. 

 

First it was two with fair ease, and the third after a bit more love and lube. 

 

“ _ More- _ ” Lance choked out. 

 

Shiro grunted, rubbing his hard clothed cock into the crook of Lance’s rear. He wanted to be inside Lance as much. He pulled his fingers out of Lance to free his cock, and quickly he ripped open a condom with his teeth before carefully rolling it onto his dick. He used even more lube between the two of them. He lined them up together before pressing in carefully. 

 

Lance couldn’t wait as he shoved his hips backwards, which made Shiro hiss out. “ _ Lance _ .” 

 

The skinny man just looked back with a defiant look. “Fuck me  _ throughly _ , Shiro.” 

 

And Shiro snapped as he began to wildly thrust. 

 

The slam back brought tears to his eyes, and Shiro grabbed Lance’s shoulder to make sure he was slamming into him with the most force he could possibly manage. 

 

It wasn’t until Lance was crying out he was coming that Shiro slowed his pace. He fucked sweetly into Lance as he went through aftershocks of his own orgasm. Shiro made every thrust count as he slowly proded Lance’s prostate. It was Lance’s second orgasm when he went wire-tight and Shiro finally came himself. 

 

Shiro pulled out as he then tied and threw out the now sperm-filled condom. 

 

Lance took the moment to catch his breath, and Shiro disappeared out of sight before coming back with a wet rag. Lance splayed himself out as Shiro wiped down his body of come, sweat, and lube. 

 

Once they were fairly clean, and the dirty bedding was switched out, they cuddled in their underwear. Shiro lightly kissed at Lance’s neck as he used his hand to make circles on Lance’s skin. At some point it had begun to rain outside, and Lance could hear the patter of rain on the roof. His hips felt numb, but his heart was content. 

 

Lance is beyond glad Shiro was his soulmate… and that they could experience their new colorful life together from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments!!!!!!! Please give a comment if you enjoyed!!!!!!


End file.
